


Beg

by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, FaceFucking, Implied Fenris/Anders/MHawke, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want you to shut up.” Fenris eyed him warily as the mage’s eyes burned with a blue glow, but it was a testament to how far they’d come that he didn’t immediately shove his hand through Anders’ chest at Justice’s presence. “And I want your spirit to shut up, before he starts in on any further nonsense.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Would you rather Justice shut me up?” Anders asked with a grin. “You can watch.” A warm burst of desire ran through the mage’s skin, the spirit’s annoyance at being interrupted replaced with hunger at Anders’ offer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/gifts).



> Written for my darling co-sinner [mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com) for her birthday.
> 
> Now also a [podfic](http://tindeck.com/listen/kyvib) by the wonderful [kinkyfenris](http://kinkyfenris.tumblr.com).

Anders heard the footsteps approach as he sat in Hawke’s study, but didn’t look up from his manifesto. The hand holding the quill glowed a dull blue with Justice’s presence, the spirit adding his own words to complete Anders’ thoughts. When Fenris cleared his throat, Anders sighed, their shared concentration faltering. “He’s not here,” he said, simply, hoping that would be the end of his distraction.

“Where is he?” the elf asked, and Anders imagined him leaning against the wall with a scowl.

“He went out with Aveline and Varric, something about the mine again. He said he’d be back before nightfall.”

Fenris made a frustrated noise and huffed, footsteps pacing the rug towards one bookcase, and then from one end of the room to another. “I’ll just wait.”

“What did you need?” Anders asked, retaking his hand and setting the quill down. He turned to look at Fenris, who was tapping at a row of books idly. He was wearing his armor, and Anders couldn’t say he’d blame him, even if it was the middle of the day. The sword was set aside, likely in the hallway where he usually left it.

The elf glanced over his shoulder in Anders’ direction, continuing to look over the bookcase. “It was a reading lesson. It isn’t important.”

“You know, I’m _also_ able to read, so if you’d like, I could help.” Anders said, popping his neck and ignoring the scoff from behind him. “And I’ve been sitting here for too long as it is.”

He stood and stretched, both arms raised above his head, and turned to face Fenris, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Anders raised an eyebrow, lowering his arms. “What?”

“What are you wearing?” Fenris demanded, his eyes trailing down the mage’s body before snapping back up to meet his gaze.

Anders smirked and cocked a hip, crossing his arms. He’d not bothered to get dressed, and was wearing Hawke’s clothing; cloth pants and the rogue’s dressing robe untied and loose around his smaller shoulders. “Didn’t think I’d have a visitor today. Why, am I distracting?”

Fenris glared at him. “Perhaps you should change.”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” And that brought to mind images of a night not long ago, with Hawke between the two of them, Fenris’ eyes meeting his as the mage fucked their willing lover hard, forcing Hawke to take more of Fenris’ cock down his throat. It hadn’t been the first time Anders felt the elf’s gaze on him while they shared Hawke’s bed, either.

He could see the elf thinking the same thing as his face flushed. “I’m not one to question Hawke’s tastes.”

“He has wonderful tastes. I’m sure you do, too.” Anders winked, pleased when Fenris made a disgusted noise and strode over to him, grabbing a fistful of the dressing robe in a gauntleted hand. He felt Justice’s eager hum at the proximity to lyrium.

“Why must you be so infuriating?” Fenris snarled.

“Why can’t you admit what you want?” Anders retorted.

“I want you to shut up.” Fenris eyed him warily as the mage’s eyes burned with a blue glow, but it was a testament to how far they’d come that he didn’t immediately shove his hand through Anders’ chest at Justice’s presence. “And I want your spirit to shut up, before he starts in on any further nonsense.”

“Would you rather Justice shut me up?” Anders asked with a grin. “You can watch.” A warm burst of desire ran through the mage’s skin, the spirit’s annoyance at being interrupted replaced with hunger at Anders’ offer.

Fenris’ face went through a variety of expressions before settling on a scowl. “This… no. Whatever depravity you and Hawke get to with your spirit, I want no part of it.” Despite the elf’s words, he still hadn’t let go of Anders’ robe, cold metal against Anders’ bare skin.

“You say that, but we’re not blind.” The mage gambled and stepped closer to Fenris, voice dropping to a purr. “I know how you look at me when I’m under Hawke, getting fucked into the mattress and begging for more.”

“Submission is a good look for you,” Fenris replied, his voice neutral despite his ears twitching as Anders spoke, and his gaze darted down Anders’ chest again. “But your spirit doesn’t submit.”

The elf’s eyes narrowed as Justice came forward, the presence of the spirit causing a sympathetic glow along Fenris’ arm that was not entirely unpleasant. “I do not submit,” he agreed, “But I respect you, despite the antagonizing you give to Anders, because your deeds are noble, and you guard both him and Hawke with your life. You also carry the song within you, and I long to hear it again.”

The spirit made no move to free himself from Fenris’ grasp, glowing eyes met with fierce green, refusing to back down or move forward. “Anders wants you, and you desire him. You wish for freedom; you are free to do with him as you will.”

Fenris drew in a sharp breath, his eyes darkening. “You would allow this? I am not Hawke, I will not...” He shook his head as if trying to clear it of all the images that Justice’s words brought forth. He pulled the robe to bring them closer together. “I will not be gentle.” Not to say that Hawke was always gentle, no; he’d seen Anders held down and pinned, fucked raw and whimpering, but this was different. Fenris wanted more.

“He knows. I would see him submit to you,” Justice growled. “He wants you to use him, take him, make him beg and scream with need.” He could feel Anders’ excitement at the words, knowing that whatever else Justice or Hawke could give him, Fenris would be willing to give him _this_.

“And what about you?” Fenris asked darkly. “What do you want, spirit?”

Justice let his gaze travel across Fenris’ face, the hand that clenched around the robe and held them still, finally resting on the elf’s lips and the lyrium lines running down his chin. “A taste of the song.”

Fenris made a frustrated noise, his other hand coming up to clench blond hair in a fist and pull Justice’s mouth down to his. The spirit let out a groan as the tingle of lyrium burned across his lips, mouth parting for Fenris’ insistent tongue and relishing the sharp metallic taste of the kiss. It wasn’t enough, the ethereal melody still tantalizingly out of reach, but Justice fell back with a sigh that turned into a moan of longing from Anders.

The kiss broke with a sharp bite at Anders’ lower lip, and Fenris’ gaze was heated as he issued his first command. “Get on your knees.” The mage complied readily, sinking to the carpet and watching Fenris remove his armor. There was no reservation with the way the elf looked at him now, and Anders shuddered with the weight of it, the hunger no longer suppressed.

The last of the metal armor fell to the ground and Fenris stalked back to him, fingers clenching in Anders’ hair again, pulling his head back and making the mage whimper. “This is what you want?” he demanded, his cock straining against the leather leggings, so close Anders could almost taste it.

“Yes, Fenris, please,” he said, looking up and licking his lips. The elf undid his lacings, watching Anders’ face as he freed himself, his hard shaft traced with lyrium. Anders didn’t wait for permission; he gripped Fenris’ hips, pulling him closer, tonguing the tattooed lines and moaning at the sweet burn of it.

Fenris growled but didn’t scold him, letting him lick and suck along his cock in wet, teasing patterns until his hand tightened in Anders’ hair. “Insufferable mage,” he grumbled, and Anders smirked, circling his wicked tongue along the head of Fenris’ cock before swallowing him down with a moan that Fenris could feel all the way to his toes.

“Fuck,” he rasped, the hands on his hips gripping tighter, pulling him deeper into Anders’ throat. Fenris’ other hand slid down Anders’ scalp to the back of his neck. He thrust forward, feeling the mage gag around his length, but Anders looked up at him pleadingly, his eyes watering, urging Fenris for more. “You’re filthy,” he said, and Anders whimpered in agreement. He rocked forward again, grip tightening at the base of Anders’ neck as he fucked the mage’s throat.

Anders braced himself with Fenris’ hips as the elf used his mouth, sucking and licking as best he could with Fenris’ eagerness, his lips and chin coated with spit. The sharp taste of lyrium was everywhere, he could feel it across his tongue and down his throat, and he swallowed with a soft noise. Justice flickered forward, eager with Anders’ arousal and the metallic song that was so close, tasting it on his tongue and shivering with longing. His own desires burned through Anders’ mind and the mage whimpered again, begging silently for more.

The spirit took control of one hand, releasing Fenris’ hip and caressing Anders’ jaw, sliding fingers through the wetness there and trailing it down Anders’ neck. The glowing fingers paused to toy with a nipple, dragging nails across Anders’ abdomen, a pleased hum echoing in the mage’s mind when he cried out around Fenris’ length.

Fenris watched Justice’s hand tease Anders, and he could feel every soft noise the mage made through his cock. “Your spirit told me to make you beg,” he growled, and pulled Anders’ head back, resisting the urge to keep himself buried in that hot, wet mouth until he spilled down the mage’s throat. Anders looked dazed, lips parted and flushed, gasping for air. “Beg for it.”

“Fuck, please,” Anders said, raggedly. “Please, Fenris, please don’t stop, I want it.” Justice scratched deeply against his hip, and Anders regained control to tear the robe from his shoulders, displaying himself to Fenris. “Anything you want, please.”

The elf looked him over eagerly. “Spirit, you can control him?” he asked, and Anders shuddered as Justice came forward again, eyeing Fenris’ cock as the elf stroked himself slowly.

“What do you wish me to do?” The spirit’s voice rumbled, and the power of having both Anders and his guardian “ghost” at his mercy was nearly maddening.

“Prepare him; I want to watch you do it.” Fenris licked his lips, and added, “He cannot come without my permission.”

Justice actually smirked, not quite Anders’ expression, but close. “Good.” He relinquished control enough to let Anders gasp when Fenris grabbed his hair again, bringing his cock between the mage’s lips as the spirit dragged down Anders’ loose pants and pulled his arms behind his back.

Fenris didn’t thrust, just held Anders’ mouth still around his cock, feeling each whimper and noise as Justice’s fingers slid between Anders’ cheeks. His brands flared as Anders cast his grease spell and he almost lost control, the pull of magic through the lyrium like lightning shooting down his spine, and his hips rocked forward involuntarily. Anders winked up at him, his tongue doing wicked things to the underside of Fenris’ cock. “Fucking mages,” he growled, glad that Anders couldn’t retort.

A loud whimper came from the mage as Justice’s finger slid inside him, roughly working him open in just the way he wanted. The burn of lyrium on his tongue hadn’t lessened, though his lips were numb from being stretched around Fenris’ length, and his next whimper made him rock forward, desperately trying to get some sort of friction against his own arousal. Fenris held him with a hand on his shoulder to keep him still, and Anders gagged again as Fenris' cock slid down his throat, muffling his noises as Justice pressed in with another finger. He was pinned between them, dizzy with lust and lack of air, and he still wanted more.

Fenris caught the flicker of blue under Anders’ eyelids and pulled back, letting the mage catch his breath. Any more of that sinful mouth and he’d be unable to fulfill his desires. He sank down to his knees, cupping Anders’ jaw and tightening the fist in his hair. “Beg.”

After another shaky breath, Anders rasped out, “Fenris… Justice… please, I need more.” A ragged cry tore out of him as a third finger sank in, Justice twisting and rubbing in just the way he wanted, and his cock twitched, precome dripping from the head and down his shaft as Anders’ hips rocked with the movements. “Please fuck me, please...”

“I was right, submission is a good look for you,” Fenris snarled, the hand on Anders’ jaw trailing down the column of his throat until his thumb and forefinger squeezed, making the mage’s eyes roll back. “If only I could have you like this always, at my mercy, instead of having your incessant whining.” It wasn’t completely true, and Anders knew it just as well as he did, but the illusion suited his purposes.

“Please,” Anders gasped again, fucking himself on Justice’s fingers.

Fenris released Anders’ neck and leaned in, voice hot against the mage’s ear. “I wonder if your spirit will enjoy my cock inside you as much as you will,” he murmured, biting down on the pale skin of Anders’ neck and groaning with the desperate noise that came from the mage.

He threw Anders to the ground by his hair, forcing him onto his back and pulling off his trousers. Anders watched desperately, moaning as Fenris lifted one of Anders’ long legs over his shoulder, his spit-slick cock brushing against the mage’s entrance. “Beg,” he commanded again, holding Anders still as he writhed.

“Fenris please, please fuck me, please, Maker, fuck, _please_ ,” he sobbed, cracks flickering across his skin from Justice aching within him, wanting to feel the wonderful burn of the lyrium.

The elf grinned, triumphant, and sank into Anders with a hard roll of his hips, burying himself to the hilt in tight, wet heat that nearly made him dizzy. “Fuck, mage… Anders,” he panted through gritted teeth, while Anders wailed beneath him, back arching and clenching at his own hair with one hand and the carpet with the other.

“Yes, please, fuck, Fenris please,” the mage whined, and Fenris finally appeased him, thrusting into the willing body beneath him with abandon, relishing each noise that came from Anders and the filthy sounds of their fucking. Fenris’ nails bit into Anders thighs, his teeth sinking into the flesh above his knee; the mage kept pleading for more, knowing that he’d have burns along his skin from the carpet and bruises from how hard Fenris was pounding into him, and the thought only made him more desperate.

Justice twisted inside him at the sharp tingle of the lyrium on Fenris’ cock, making his toes curl as heat pooled in his groin, his cock flushed with need but restrained from going over the edge with the presence in his mind. “Please, Fenris, let me come, please, it’s so good…”

Fenris hissed a breath and drove harder, looming over Anders, watching the mage bite his lip and twist his hair in frustration. “No,” he growled, fingers grazing Anders’ cock to make him yelp. “Not yet.”

“Fuck, please, please,” he pleaded with every rock of the elf’s hips, his voice ragged and rasping in his abused throat. “I need it, oh please, Fenris.” His eyes glinted blue, Justice thrilling at the sensations deep inside them. The spirit’s pleasure rocked through Anders’ body, combining with his own to make every action unbearable, the thrust of Fenris’ cock inside him, the scrape of his back on the rug, the nails digging into his thigh and Fenris’ passionate groans; everything too much and not enough, until Anders felt he would burst out of his skin.

He panted as Fenris’ hand ran up his chest to his neck, biting back a whimper as fingers rested against his pulse, not pressing, not yet. “Say it,” the elf commanded, the sight of Anders so desperate and debauched enough to nearly make him come, and his hips slowed, determined not to spend before he saw Anders wrecked before him.

“Maker, Fenris, please, do it, I want to feel your hand around my throat, fuck me until I can’t move, choke me until I can’t even _beg_ you to stop, please.” Justice’s pleasure turned to distress at Anders’ words, but Anders pushed him back, knowing that if it came to it, the spirit could always come forward and stop this. “Do it,” he cried, and gasped as Fenris resumed his hard pace, the fingers around his throat squeezing, his pulse pounding in his ears in time with each thrust of Fenris’ cock inside him. It was perfect, and he managed a cracked whimper as his cock twitched, dripping onto his stomach with his need.

Fenris pressed harder, angling his thrusts until Anders jerked and writhed in delicious agony. He waited until Anders’ flushed skin crackled blue and no sound came out from his parted lips, waited for Justice’s presence to come forward and grip Fenris’ wrist, and _then_ it was enough. “Come for me,” he snarled.

Anders’ body arched and shook as his cock spurted thickly across his stomach, his breath heaving as Fenris released his throat only to rush out again in an echoing cry in two voices as the powerful rhythm didn’t stop, the elf’s cock still pounding into him relentlessly until he couldn’t do anything but whine as each thrust made him shiver, his nerves screaming. Fenris swore loudly as Anders clenched around him, and he finally let go, spilling hotly and bruising Anders’ knee with his teeth, digging his fingers into the mage’s hip as his thrusts stuttered and his mind emptied.

He withdrew and collapsed onto the rug next to the mage, their limbs tangled together, both of them panting and dazed. “Was that…?”

“Yeah.” Anders answered the implied question, nodding weakly, wincing and putting a hand to his bruised throat. “It was.”

“Good,” Fenris replied, throwing his arm over his head. “Did I…?”

“Healer, it’s fine” Anders said, waving a hand dismissively.

“Mages,” he swore, even though that was along the lines of his question. “Let me finish a fucking sentence.”

“Why, are you going to declare your undying love for me?” Anders grinned,

Fenris made a disgusted noise and cleaned himself off with Hawke’s robe.


End file.
